


Daylight Dawdlings

by ofthesememories



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthesememories/pseuds/ofthesememories
Summary: One-shots/Drabbles from the number of prompts I've received on Tumblr. Rated G for now but might go up depending on how it goes with the different prompts.





	1. About time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt - 'would love to see something short and sweet that transitions from angst to fluff. :) maybe set between the years of pp1 and pp2?'

Nursing a drink in her hands, Chloe scanned the outside of the pool, smiling softly at the Bella’s who were scattered around the edge.

Amy was of course the life of the party, and by the looks of things, was about to dive bomb into the water. However, as much she tried to stop herself, her gaze was always drawn to Beca.

Stood with Jesse on the other side of the pool, the smile on her face was contagious, seemingly enjoying Amy’s antics so long as she wasn’t involved.  
Chloe couldn’t tear her gaze away.

When she’d first seen them kiss after their performance, Chloe had done her best to be happy for them. Even with her ever-growing feelings for the tiny brunette. But two years of seeing them together caused her stomach to drop.

It didn’t exactly help that Beca had been in her bed earlier on that day, claiming she didn’t like cuddles. Though it never stopped her from being the little spoon while they napped before the party.

It was a never-ending cycle. Beca would sleep in the same bed as her and then leave to see Jesse, and with every passing day, her smile would get slightly more fake whenever she said bye to her best friend.

Alcohol never helped any situation. Chloe blinked away the tears that pricked the corner of her eyes as she swallowed the large ball of emotion in her throat. The one that seemed to lodge there every time she saw the two of them together.

The couple weren’t even doing anything all that bad. Beca wasn’t big on PDA. She just had her hand on Jesse’s arm while he whispered something in her ear, but it was still enough for Chloe to want to get out of there.

On any other night she might have found someone to go home with. Even if that meant she had to stop her mind from instantly going to Beca, making her feel as if she was somehow cheating on her when they weren’t even together.

Needing to get out of there, Chloe downed the last bit of her drink and walked around the pool to the gate she’d arrived through, though she didn’t get very far as someone called her name.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe willed herself not to cry, but she could feel the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone knew she was an emotional person, especially when she’d had a bit to drink. It was only made worse now by the fact that it was Beca who had stopped her.

“Dude, what’s going on? Are you crying?”

As she ran her hands through her hair, Chloe almost wanted to do a Beca and roll her eyes. It was obvious that she was crying, but then, Beca had never been the best person for picking up on emotional cues.

“It’s not important, go back to the party Beca,” she muttered, her voice cracking with the amount of emotion that she was struggling to hold back. Beca seemed to have other ideas though, because when she blinked again, the brunette was in front of her. Chloe couldn’t hide the tears any longer.

“Chlo…come on.”

Her tone was pleading and Chloe couldn’t hold it back any longer. She had to either tell her or do what she could to try and move on. She couldn’t live with regrets, not when it came to Beca. So, she knew she had to tell her. Even if that meant she lost her friendship.

“Are you really that naïve? I know you’re not stupid…or maybe you just don’t want to see it,” she stated almost bitterly, gaze lifting so she was looking straight into the eyes of the other girl. Sympathy and confusion. A look she never wanted to see.

“I…Chlo…”

Beca was confused, that much was obvious, and Chloe couldn’t really blame her. They had been perfectly fine earlier on in the day. Chloe was done being just fine though. She couldn’t keep pretending.

“Maybe I’ll lose you over this and if I do, then I’ll have to deal with it. But I can’t keep pretending Beca. Do you know how hard it is to sleep with you every night and then watch as you go off to Jesse? Do you know how hard it is to want to kiss you all the time knowing I can’t because you’ll never feel the same way about me? No! You have no idea Bec, and that’s probably what hurts the most… “

“Shut up for a minute.”

“You can’t tell me to… “

“I said shut up!”

Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before she could think of a retort, somewhere along the lines of scolding Beca for telling her to shut up, she found her mouth covered by Beca’s.

If anyone asked, Chloe would tell them that their first kiss had been perfect. But in reality, it took a couple of seconds for her mind to catch up with what was actually happening. She hadn’t expected it.

She had dreamt about it, obviously. She just never thought it would come true.

Finally allowing herself to melt into it, Chloe dropped her hands to grip onto Beca’s denim shirt. Gradually, she increased the pressure of their kiss. This was something she could do. Kissing. Something she was confident about.

That and her body.

The party was still going on close by, but Chloe drowned it out. Focusing solely on what was happening, and how good it felt to finally be doing what she had wanted to do for years.

Chloe wasn’t sure how long they were like that for as she pulled back. Unable to resist dropping her forehead against Beca’s as she did, hands never loosening from where she’d fisted her shirt.

“You’re a dumbass Chloe Beale but you’re my dumbass. Jesse and I broke up a couple of months ago. Figured we’d be better off as friends, y’know? Maybe I was a little slow on the uptake but I’m here now and maybe you’d let me take you on a date? Or we can keep doing this…definitely down for doing more of this!”

There were so many questions on the tip of Chloe’s tongue, but they could wait. They had all the time in the world.

“Oh…I mean, yes, I’d love to. Obvi.”

“Please don’t say that.”

Unable to stop herself from grinning, Chloe leant forward to kiss Beca again, but found herself stopped by a finger to her lips.

“Also you’re really hot when you’re jealous.”

“Now it’s your turn to shut up, Bec.”


	2. Bella Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - 'so could you mix something up with Bechloe dating in secret and lazy mornings? '

If she didn’t acknowledge the knocking then surely they would go away right?

Wrong.

Of course she was wrong because they were stupid enough to live in a house with the rest of the Bella’s, meaning they couldn’t even have a few hours alone before one of them was wanting herself or Chloe.

Well they wanted Chloe, she couldn’t imagine they’d want her for anything.

With a soft sigh, Beca turned her head to look at the top of red hair, not able to resist pressing a small kiss to it. If anyone called her soft, Beca would make it clear that they had to sleep with one eye open but when it was just her and Chloe and she was actually asleep, then what did it matter? Plus Chloe had a way of pulling that side out of her, something she’d tried to fight when they’d first started dating. It was why she was surprised that they’d managed to keep their relationship a secret for as long as they had, Beca’s heart eyes around Chloe weren’t exactly subtle.

“Chlo?”

It was said in a soft whisper because Beca had no intention of waking Chloe up but she thought she better make somewhat of an effort. After the night they’d had, they both deserved a chilled out day and she hoped that they’d get that once she got rid of whoever was on the other side of the door.

Being as gentle as she could be, Beca somehow managed to move out from underneath Chloe’s arm without waking her up, a feat in itself when she was known for being somewhat clumsy.

Looking around the room at the discarded clothes, Beca grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt, not bothering to check if they were hers because she had no intention of leaving the confines of Chloe’s room before padding to the door, opening it only slightly so the light didn’t wake up her girlfriend.

“Oh…Beca!”

The surprise in Emily’s voice was obvious and Beca couldn’t really blame her. It wasn’t every day that you knocked on someone’s door only to have someone else open it.

“What’s up Legacy?”

Her glare was no doubt harsh and Emily was shifting uncomfortably because of it. She might not have had much sway over some of the Bella’s but Chloe was always telling her that Emily looked at her like she had hung the sun in the sky, so who wouldn’t take advantage of that when the time was right?

“Uh well…we were wondering if uh, if Chloe is coming down for breakfast? It’s just, it’s Sunday and you know that Chloe likes to make sure we have a Bella’s breakfast on a Sunday since it’s the only day we’re all together. If she’s not, then that’s cool too….obviously but I thought I’d come and ask.”

Emily’s rambling might have been somewhat endearing but then Beca heard Amy in the background muttering something about Chloe’s pancakes and she knew she’d been put up to it. The majority of people couldn’t say no to Emily with her puppy dog eyes but Beca wasn’t one of those people.

“Tell Amy that she can make her own damn pancakes today. Chloe’s sick so she’ll be in bed all day but I’ll make sure she’s alright…I might be down later if she needs soup but until then, tell everyone that she needs to sleep. Okay cool, talk to you later.”

Before Emily could say anything more, Beca shut the door but not before she she heard Amy shout something about Bloe and kissing but she ignored it. Maybe they had some idea about their relationship, Amy no doubt did but they weren’t going to be pressured into admitting anything, not when they were still enjoying the somewhat beginnings of their relationship. People knowing would mean pressure and Beca wasn’t sure if she was ready for that.

Glancing back, Beca grimaced slightly as the shutting of the door had seemingly woke Chloe up, making Beca feel somewhat guilty, though she grumbled about it not being her fault and how she’d have to have a conversation with Emily about not disturbing Chloe until at least midday on a weekend if they’d had a late night.

“Bec?”

Removing the clothes she’d pulled on as she shuffled back to the bed, Beca shifted back in beside Chloe and smiled to herself when arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against her body.

“Go back to sleep, we’ve got a couple of hours yet.”

“M’kay.” 

Chloe’s breathing evened out almost instantly, no doubt comfortable with her head in the crook of Beca’s neck and Beca couldn’t resist running her fingers up and down her back, once again smiling to herself while she looked up at the ceiling.

At some point they were going to have to tell people about their relationship but for the time being, what they had was theirs and theirs alone and would be for as long as Chloe could deal with her annoying ass. 

Plus it wouldn’t hurt for Amy to learn how to make damn pancakes anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, hit me up at onlyforcver.tumblr.com


	3. The Presidents Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - presidents party girl daughter who has been assigned a new secret service bodyguard -- has no idea what she’s in for or the trouble the daughter attracts. daughter has a problem with the word ‘no’ and she likes to say it a lot.

The rumours had been swirling for a while. That the President’s daughter was difficult, and it was pretty much confirmed by now that no Secret Service Agent lasted longer than a few weeks.

Though Beca had not been able to find out what the reasons behind that were, it wasn’t exactly hard to have some kind of idea herself.

Everyone saw the tabloid articles about how the redhead would stumble out of a club after a heavy night. Which, judging by those same articles, was every night.

Beca chose not to read too much into them. She didn’t know the girl and she wasn’t going to judge someone she hadn’t had the chance to meet. When the phone call had come in from her boss, Beca assumed it was a prank. That someone out there decided that she needed to be played with in some way. But then she had come to her senses…her boss wasn’t like that.

Ideally, the assignment should have been something she was excited for. In reality however, Beca had gone into it with apprehension.

It’s two weeks after they first met that Beca thinks that she might have taken on too much. Chloe was the most stubborn person she’d ever come across, and that included herself. Everything was a no.

“Chloe, we need to get you out of here.”

“No.”

“I think it would be a good idea to leave out this way.”

“No.” 

Beca would have lifted Chloe over her shoulder and carried her out of whatever venue they were in, if not for the chance that she would get fired for doing it when there was no actual threat.

So, she had to stand by and watch as Chloe danced in the middle of the VIP area, people around her thinking they could approach her and take their shot. But one glare from Beca along with a tap to where her gun was hidden and they stood down.

She could imagine it was difficult for Chloe. She couldn’t leave the house without paparazzi and a team of Agents following her, meaning she didn’t actually have time to do anything she might have wanted to. If it had been Beca in her position, then there was no chance that she would have been able to do it.

How did she even date? Beca had no clue, but with how beautiful the girl was, she probably wasn’t short of suitors…they just had to go through a lot to get to her.

With her arms crossed, Beca didn’t move from her spot as Chloe continued to dance. A voice came through her ear, asking for an update. She wanted nothing more than to tell them that they would be leaving soon so they could stand down for the rest of the night, but that wasn’t going to happen.

“She’s still dancing Sir, I’ll inform you if there’s any updates.”

Never moving from her position, Beca quirked an eyebrow as Chloe slowly approached her. She had to wonder what she was thinking as there was a playful grin on her face.

The unprofessional thoughts that ran through Beca’s head at the sight of those sparkling blue eyes made her feel somewhat dirty, hating herself for even having those thoughts to start with. But her expression remained neutral, even as Chloe stepped into her personal space.

“Do you always have to stand there watching over me? Don’t you have something else you would rather be doing? Like shooting bad guys for example?”

Surprised that Chloe was even talking to her, mainly because she’d only heard no up until that point, Beca dropped her arms and looked at the other girl who was challenging her with a hard stare.

“Could I be chilling out at home with a beer? Yeah, but this is my job. So, wherever you go, I go.”

She couldn’t be sure but Beca thought that Chloe stepped closer to her so their bodies were touching. Both the idea that it had been intentional, and the proximity, made her swallow. Hard.

If the other woman noticed, she didn’t say anything, which Beca was thankful for. She seemed to have a hard time around pretty girls, and Chloe was definitely that.

“You certainly weren’t there last night when I was having sex with that cute girl. Which is a shame…that would have been really hot.”

The words, unabashed and teasing, sent a warm blush across Beca’s cheeks. Along with an emphasising wink from Chloe.

She had actually been very much aware of Chloe going home with the girl. Because, as was her duty, she’d made sure she got to her room safely before going to her own. Thankfully, it was a couple of doors down, so she didn’t have to hear anything that might have been deemed inappropriate.

The eye contact they kept for a few seconds was intense, and Beca was forced to look away. Her own mind whirled as she thought it was starting to cross the line of unprofessionalism.

Or it might have been, if people knew what she was thinking.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink and should call it a night?”

“Nope.”

Okay, that had started to get annoying. Beca wondered if that was what had pushed every other Agent away. Chloe was definitely the most infuriating, obstinate person she’d ever come across. Undoubtedly not used to people making her do something she didn’t want to do.

“Is that the only word you know?”

“No.”

Fuck. It was like talking to a child sometimes. Some people would call it diva like behaviour, but Beca didn’t get that from Chloe. If anything, she seemed to challenge people…maybe to see who would stick around and who couldn’t deal with the defiance.

Beca was just as stubborn as she was though, and she wasn’t going to quit her assignment just because she’d been told no on more than one occasion.

“If you dance with me, then maybe you’ll be lucky enough to get a different answer.

Tilting her head, Beca eyed her rationally for a second. The girl was drunk, and it wouldn’t exactly be professional for Beca to dance with her. It wasn’t anywhere in the rule book but she assumed it would be if it was normal behaviour. Which it wasn’t. Chloe seemed to go against anything that would be deemed as normal.

It was the blue eyes though; they were hard to resist but she remembered all the shit that Chloe had been throwing her way since she’d started, and she couldn’t help but want a little payback.

“No.”

She could see she’d shocked the other girl, and Beca couldn’t stop the satisfactory grin from crossing her face. It wasn’t often that she managed to surprise the President’s daughter.

“Please Beca….”

Oh god, the pout was out and Beca almost gave in there and then, but she was curious about something else.

“Uh…how do you know my name?”

They’d barely spoken, and from what Beca knew about her, Chloe didn’t exactly try and get to know the Agent’s that were assigned to her.

Whereas, Beca knew as much as necessary about Chloe and her life. All the ins and outs she could assess, learn and observe.

While the redhead was stubborn, Beca had been able to see that most of what was written in the tabloids was bullshit, but it wasn’t her place to put things right. She had to protect.

Standing her ground, Beca felt her mouth go dry as Chloe leant forward and ghosted her lips over her ear, making her stomach flip with both anxiety and excitement. She scolded herself for the excitement part of it though, as the thoughts she’d had about Chloe went into dangerous territory.

“I know more about you than you think, Beca Mitchell.”

Beca was positive that Chloe added a husk to her voice as she whispered, making her clench her thighs together and she scolded herself internally for being somewhat turned on by the tone. Would she hear something similar if she had Chloe begging underneath her? Shaking her head, Beca rid herself of those thoughts and focused on the girl in front of her.

“So will you dance with me Beca? Please?”

Thinking it over for a second the Agent couldn’t see why not. She’d be next to Chloe, meaning she could keep a closer eye on her, and as long as she kept her arms to her side then it could still be deemed as professional. Right?

“If I do, you have to promise me that we will leave when I say.”

She could see that Chloe was thinking about it, and Beca was half expecting her to say no to spite her. But then, Chloe had been the one to ask her to dance.

“Okay.”

As soon as Chloe took her hand to guide her out onto the dance floor, Beca knew she was in trouble. And she’d quickly found out how handsy Chloe was when she’d had a few drinks.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, hit me up at onlyforcver.tumblr.com.


End file.
